Total Despair Island
by The Poarter
Summary: No one wants to die. And yet death is the destination we all share. No one has ever escaped it. And that is as it should be, because Death is very likely the single best but worst invention of Life. It is Life's changing agent. It clears out the old to make way for the new. But never forget that Death does not like being cheated. Never forget that death always pays its debts.


**Total Despair Island:**

**Prologue:**

_Without the cold a man cannot appreciate the warmth of fire. Without the rain, we cannot be grateful for the roof above our heads. But most of all without death it is impossible to value the lives we live every day, every moment and every step of the way._

Bright light flashed across the screen as the island of Camp Wawanakwa came on screen. The pristine scenery would only be ruined by what would follow. Desperation truly did attract vultures. The calm, salty lake, now pristine clean, ebbed and flowed onto the sandy beach. The animals in the forest chirped and roared. The sky seemed clear and sunny as well. All was well.

But when god in his even, only then do you realize why we need him the most.

Around the campsite, lay four cabins, each two stories high, with their only facilities, unlike previous seasons. Freshly cleaned sheets, untouched, filled the cabin single beds. Like the island the cabin also seemed much cleaner. The cafeteria also seemed to give off a pale and wonderful stench of food. All around the food facilities lay strings of meats, and fish. Butter, salts and spices filled the cupboards and the desserts ranging from stale pastries to delicious wine to the creation of sweets certainly seemed to die for. But where was the host?

An Asian man walked onto the dock of the former, radioactive island. Standing at around five feet ten inches, in his nice Charcoal suit, with a pointed pocket square, the man looked the epitome of professionalism. His black, plain derby's clipped over the docks almost on purpose. It gave the unsettling feeling that whoever this man was; he wasn't normal … or human. A pale pink collared shirt was viewable underneath the fabric of his suit. He wore no tie. In essence while the man seemed to be the very illustration of business, whatever was about to occur on the island would seem to be nothing more than a casual affair to him.

Almost as if he had seen it happen dozens, hundreds if not thousands of times before. Whatever it was the man did not seem to stress him out. In fact, like his dress, he seemed somewhat relaxed. After a few clicking steps the man stopped before turning around to face the lake, where the camera man filming.

Taking its cue the cameraman zoomed in on his face, shaking slightly at what he was about to witness and become a part of. Nothing was going to happen to him. It was all in the contract and he was very well legally protected. Morality wise, it made him slightly sick. But he would be able to deal with it. There was only so much of what he was about to take before he was fully desensitized. The cameraman merely hoped that his soul would rest in peace after what was going to occur.

"Greetings audience," announced the new host of what would go down as one of the most horrifying shows of all time.

"My name is Gui Sǐwáng(1), and I will be the host of the newest season of the Total Drama series. For people who are wondering why you can't find me on the internet, consider this as my first job in this 'world' of yours."

Smiling slightly, even though it never reached his face, the host continued, "As you may have known after season four of Total Drama Island: Revenge of the Island, the former host, Chris McLean was arrested by EPA. With all the bad publicity, the lawsuits and the budget Chris ate up on himself the creators were forced to find a new host. In this case this is myself. Tragically, foolishly but luckily the producers were able to find a way to create a new season for the series. It almost didn't kick off. In fact we're going all out since there is little doubt this will the last and final season of Total drama."

Clicking his shoes, Sǐwáng quickly walked to the end of the docks, before stopping for a few seconds. The camera stopped before zooming out now giving the audience an entire view of the facilities.

"As you have noticed," Sǐwáng gestured to the four cabins, "I went out of the way to make the stay of the 39 contestants as comfortable as I could. Don't worry; I won't treat them as horribly as Chris, who I might remind you wasted too many resources."

It slightly eased the cameraman and all the other workers backstage. At the very least they would be happy.

"Now you might have noticed that I had said 39 campers," indicated Sǐwáng gesturing around to all the cabins and the surrounding forests, "And that's right. For the next 16 teen weeks, 39 different campers, all your favourite first generation, mid-generation and second generation contestants will be competing for the biggest prize money ever. 100 million American dollars are on the line, or at least 100 million American dollars worth of Gold. You see I don't really like how Chris gives them money, which would be worthless to them. Hasn't the man ever heard of inflation?"

Clipping, to the middle of the four cabins, Sǐwáng gestured to the newly cleaned island.

"As you can see, the island has been cleaned quite thoroughly. However in our rush four the fifth and most ground-breaking season, the producers were unable to actually clean up the entire island. There will be certain spots which are still toxic and radioactive for the challenges or beyond our capacity to clean. But don't worry I'm not forcing any of the campers to actually go there, even on challenges. It's all their choice."

A slight gust of wind blew through Sǐwáng's hair showing some grey over his black. Whatever it was Sǐwáng didn't really seem to mind. The East Asian man didn't really mind a lot of stuff and while what he was about to do was despicable by normal standards, he and his superior believed it had to be done.

After all without cold how you could one enjoy the heat of fire?

Sǐwáng took a deep breath before continuing, "Now many of you viewers would have wondered who else is showing up. After all if you include Blaineley there is only 39 contestants who have actually been part of this show right? Well guess again!"

The workers jumped, skin crawling from Sǐwáng's shout.

Unlike Chris who was loud, boisterous and positively beaming with energy, Sǐwáng was the exact opposite. He clicked, and spoke in a slow, calm voice throughout the entire announcement. While you could say he could speak loudly, no one would be foolishingly admit that he had shouted or showed any emotion. It was why any display of emotion was both unsettling and surprising.

Calming themselves down the technical crew and the stage hands silently prayed.

"Now let me explain. You know how there are an infinite number of universes out there?" questioned Sǐwáng, "Other than the fact that Death always pays his debts, everyone in the cast of this universe can have another counterpart who can be very similar or extremely different. This can range from someone like Heather falling in love with Cody, to Bridgette and Eva dying in the first season to something as little as taking a vacation in a different area for once in their lives."

Now that Sǐwáng had everyone's attention he softly spoke, "But sometimes the things that make us we are can break us. Truly break us. And that's where HE comes in. In exchange for his second most valuable possession, forever, this new counterpart will forever be at my service, in this universe, or the next. So I hope all of you sit back and relax. It's certainly going to be a FAR CRY of everything you know about Total Drama."

Shifting back to the camera, "Of course he knew what he was getting into but he's happy with his decision. Or at the very least content with it."

Sǐwáng walked forward to the camera unflinchingly, "So be prepared. So be beware. And be read to be shocked by what you are about to see."

**Author's Note: As you have noticed I was inspired by "Despair Island". Don't worry. It's not a rip off. In fact there will be entirely different outcomes and circumstances. Plus loads of characterizations. And I'm going to add more than just a few idols to spice things up.**

**There will be bronze idols, silver idols, fool's gold idols, gold idols and a "wheel of fate".**

**For those wondering yes this is the official sequel to my unfinished story "Far Cry Island". Enjoy.**

**(1)Sǐwáng means death in Chinese. Guess what's going to happen? So basically the host's name is "Honourable Death".**


End file.
